


Advantage

by aetherresort



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherresort/pseuds/aetherresort
Summary: “Did they see us?”Kellam, despite how much he had hated this very phenomenon prior to marriage, smiled up at his spouse.“They don’t even know we exist.”





	Advantage

“We need to hurry!”

Though they had intended a reason why, a hand flew over their mouth to stop any louder sounds from slipping through. It had only been a month and a half following the end of the war, but finding any time to be alone with a loved one was still difficult. The day’s agenda was a reunion tea party of sorts hosted by Maribelle and Lissa. It would begin in a matter of minutes, but two of the Shepherds may arrive late. 

Hidden away in the farthest corner of the library were two newlyweds who had yet to be given proper space. Within a week of their wedding, both family and friends alike seemed to have crisis after crisis that needed solving. Desperate for both attention and some well-earned peace, Kellam had set to work on his knees as soon as he was sure no one was around.

It wasn’t as though he worried that someone may see him, but that someone may see his partner.

Eager as ever, Kellam’s tongue flattened against the warmest parts of them. Barely in their chair, they squirmed and writhed as they tried to press their moans back into their own mouth. It was difficult not to come undone, given how attentive Kellam was to their needs. He somehow knew exactly what they needed without having to be told, and he seemed to enjoy giving far more than receiving.

They both knew why, of course.

A heavy, lustful gaze was centered on the half of his face that they could see, the rest buried in their lap. When Kellam looked up to make sure they were satisfied, it was as if he was suddenly under a spotlight. They only one they could see – the only one they _wanted_ to see – was him. Everything else faded into the background when it was just the two of them, whether they were in the middle of a sexual encounter or going about their daily routine. With trembling fingers, their free hand moved to brush through his bangs, holding them out of his face so they could properly see his eyes. 

Perhaps their saving grace was how easily Kellam could tell how they were feeling without words. 

In the distance, a pair of heeled footsteps clacked through the front of the library. It had always been a race against the clock, but they were running out of time. His partner was having an even harder time concealing their moans and half-hearted murmurs about how mad Maribelle would be if they were late. One of Kellam’s hands began to travel up from their hip the hand beginning to slip from their mouth the harder their breathing became. As their fingers finally slipped away and their jaw dropped open, his own hand clamped over their mouth to silence any noises that may have given away their position. While his partner panted through their afterglow, Kellam heard the footsteps continue past them and around to the other side of the library. Given how loud the sound had gotten, whoever was also in the room had nearly walked right past them. The aisles were wide enough to give away their permission, but there was a reason Kellam hadn’t bothered to worry about anyone finding them in such a public location. 

As their mind began to gather itself again, his partner’s shoulders tensed. Kellam planted an extra kiss to their hip before sitting up. His hand smoothed over their cheek, thumb gently tracing their flushed cheekbone. 

“Did they see us?”

Kellam, despite how much he had hated this very phenomenon prior to marriage, smiled up at his spouse. 

“They don’t even know we exist.”

His partner sighed in relief, going so far as to place a thankful kiss on his wrist before ushering for him to help them up. He obliged readily, and allowed them to lean on his arm for support. Ever thoughtful, he shifted his partner to his chest while pulling their trousers back up over their hips. They patted his back in a silent thank you – a familiar gesture the two had long since learned. 

“If Maribelle asks where we were, what’s our story?”

He pressed a kiss to their temple as they attempted to stand on their own. While still light-headed, they would be able to walk into the tea party without suspicion.

“I don’t think we need to worry.”

“Oh?” They grinned up at him, “If you know a way to avoid Maribelle’s wrath, I’m all ears.”

“Just stay behind me. She won’t notice us.”


End file.
